


Wake Up

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is asleep and Jared has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Jensen's sleeping. Splayed out on his back, taking up most of the bed, the sheet puddled in his lap but hitched up high enough to make the view interesting. Jared shouldn't do it. He knows that. It's just that Jensen's so _pretty_ like this, long, dark lashes sweeping the hollows beneath eyes, forehead smooth and unworried, lips parted the slightest amount.

Jensen's mouth. Jared gets stuck on it. So full. Expressive and very quick to smile. Jared curls in closer to Jensen, near enough to feel the warmth that radiates from him and get an up-close view of the dip in Jensen's lower lip, the tiny wrinkles on the soft pink skin. His hand freezes a fraction of an inch away from touching. Jared doesn't want to wake him. Jensen's a heavy sleeper, though. He can probably get away with it.

Jared swipes his thumb beneath Jensen's bottom lip. A gentle touch, almost petting, tracing the curve of his mouth. Jensen's breath falls against his fingertips, his palm and the thin skin of his wrist. Bolder, Jared presses down a little, then pries in between Jensen's lips, heat building in his gut and his cock thickening at the way Jensen's lips snag on his thumb, malleable and soft.

That's what does it. A quick rush of air expands Jensen's chest and his eyelids flicker. He stretches massively, back arching and hips digging into the mattress, and kisses the end of Jared's thumb. When he opens his eyes, they swim for a few moments until they land on Jared. Then he smiles.

"Hey," he says, sleep-clumsy and hoarse. He kisses Jared's wrist, his fingers, the back of his hand. "Can't sleep?"

"Not sure I want to," Jared tells him.

"Hmmm." Jensen fits himself along Jared's body with the easy familiarity that comes with knowing the exact shape of him so well, every inch of Jared's skin and every crooked angle. Jensen hums again as Jared's hardening cock nudges and slots into the crease of his hip, and he responds with a kiss, slow and lazy.

The sheet tangles around their legs when Jared rolls Jensen onto his back and shifts on top of him, straddles Jensen and bears down, rubbing his ass along the length of Jensen's cock. Jensen's wide awake now, looking up at him with eyes that are red-rimmed but bright, squirming a little, his cock slipping between the cheeks of Jared's ass. Jensen holds his gaze, licks his hand, pink tongue flat on his palm, and grips Jared's cock at the base. He rubs Jared off, flicking his thumb over the head, his hand warm and broad and the pressure absolutely perfect.

It makes Jared ache. His breath catches in his throat and he bends at the waist to kiss Jensen again, deeper this time, nips and bites at his lips until they're red, blood-hot and swollen against Jared's own. Jensen lets him have his way, opens wide and Jared pushes inside, curling his tongue behind Jensen's teeth and along the ridges of his palate.

"Your mouth," Jared says. It's an incomplete thought and the best Jared can manage, but Jensen seems to get it anyway.

"Yeah," Jensen says, dropping his hands to Jared's hips and urges him up. Jared topples backward, catching himself with a hand pressed into the mattress and winds up kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide and cock bobbing heavily between his thighs.

Without warning, Jensen sucks him down, lips snugged tight around Jared's shaft and tongue pressed wide along the underside, and all of the air in Jared's lungs escapes on a long moan. Jensen's mouth his hot, his tongue wicked and wiggling into his slit. Jared flings his head back and closes his eyes against the feeling of it, the slick inside of Jensen's cheeks and the curve of the roof of his mouth. Jensen digs his fingers into the backs of Jared's thighs, right below his ass, his fingernails tiny points of pain that contrast to the waves of pleasure that radiate from his cock.

Every instinct yells at Jared to buck up, thrust hard into the slippery heat of Jensen's mouth. Jared's thighs shake with the effort of holding still, allowing Jensen to set the pace.

With a frustrated whine, Jensen pulls off. "You're holding back," he accuses.

All Jared can manage is a wanton groan.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to."

He flops onto his back and tugs Jared close to tower over him, Jared's knees bracketing Jensen's ribs. He takes Jared's cock in again, hands splayed wide on Jared's ass, squeezing and urging him deeper. Jared loses track of gravity, tumbles forward and catches the headboard in a white-knuckled grip. He sinks into Jensen's mouth, feels the light scrape of his back teeth, and shivers against the moan trapped in Jensen's throat. Goddamnit, the guy sounds happy. Satisfied.

"Holy fuck," Jared says, angles his hips up then back in again, even deeper this time, Jensen's throat working around the width of him. Jensen holds him there. He's gagging, sputtering, but he's not letting up. Jared doesn't either. He pulls out, hears Jensen draw two shaky breaths and then he snaps his hips forward again, fucking into Jensen's mouth fast and hard, brutal thrusts that steal his breath and make his blood pound in his ears. Jared knows the instant Jensen gives in; his tongue flattens against the ridge of Jared's cock, his jaw goes wide and slack, and his throat opens up. It's amazing, unlike any other time that Jensen's ever sucked him off, and a heady rush leaves Jared staggering, resting his forehead against the cool surface of the wall.

Jared can feel a rhythmic movement of Jensen's shoulder, the strain of Jensen's upper arm against his thigh, realizes that Jensen is probably jerking himself off and vaguely worries about the fairness of that. It's all very distant, secondary to the insistent pulse of his cock, the weight of his balls as they slap against Jensen's chin, and the urgent need that's spreading throughout his core.

He chances a quick glance down, and it's the beginning of the end of him. Jensen's eyes are closed, tears running down from the corners of them and clumping his eyelashes. His mouth is gorgeous, stretched obscenely around Jared's cock, spit and precome leaking out and slicking up Jensen's lips and chin. Jared slams into him one more time, all the way down to the base, Jensen's nose buried in his pubes, nostrils flaring against a need to breath. Jensen slides his fingers along the crease of Jared's ass, circles Jared's rim, already tender and sore for earlier that night, slips just a fingertip inside, and that's it. Jared's orgasm rips through him, his cock twitching in Jensen's mouth, hips working in tiny stutters. His body shakes and he fights to hold himself up, the muscles in his legs trembling and trying to give out.

With another soft hum, Jensen shoves at him, tips him to fall on his side and sits up, weaving a bit. He's flushed, gasping, his face is filthy with spit and Jared's come. His stomach is spattered with more of his own. Jensen grins at him and it's the sexiest thing Jared has ever seen.

Jensen tucks himself alongside Jared, head on his shoulder and palm square over Jared's heart.

Still breathless, Jared says, "I never knew."

Jensen reaches up and pats his cheek. "Now you do."

\--fin

Thanks for reading.  



End file.
